


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by FoxesDance



Series: Special Forces [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another snippet from the Special Forces AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR TO GOD I AM WORKING ON HER BEDPOST. I promise. I'm writing the next chapter RIGHT NOW. But smut is just too much fun to write. And I just can't live without Relyo smut. OMG
> 
> Oh. And I have a Tumblr, I guess? Or [something](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/foxesdance)

Kylo was standing in the doorway to her apartment. Surprise wasn't really the right word for this situation. She wasn't entirely sure what the right word would even _be_ in this situation.

She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard him banging on the door. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel and she had on a hastily grabbed robe.

“Um. Hi.” She gave him what she hoped was a confused smile.

He was completely silent and held some sort of electronic device out to her.

She raised a brow at him and continued to stare at him. Two could play the silent game.

He grimaced and waggled the damned thing at her.

She sighed and leaned a hip against the doorway, crossing her arms over her chest. “What?”

His face flushed a little pink – seriously? Was he blushing? – and he walked forward, getting quite into her personal space. She had no recourse but to back up and he quickly made his way into her apartment. Uninvited. He'd never been to her apartment before. They always went to his.

He dropped the device into her hand as he walked past her.

She sighed and closed the door, following after him. She looked down at the thing – she supposed it was a phone. “What is this? What are you doing here?” She wasn't entirely opposed to him coming to her instead of her going to him, but this.. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but it didn't seem like the 'just dropped by for a quickie' kind of thing.

He looked at her like she was the simplest creature on Earth. “It's a phone.”

She rolled her eyes. “I can see it's a phone. What is it and you doing here?”

He shrugged. He looked down at his ratty converse. He was toeing at her shabby carpet. He stuck his hands in his pockets and absolutely refused to look back up at her again, his shoulders slumped into himself a bit. He was seriously the cutest giant she had ever seen.

“You need a phone.”

She frowned a bit. She shook her head and walked quickly up to him, thrusting the damned thing back at him. “I don't need a phone.” She tried to jam it into his chest when he refused to take his hands out of his pockets. “Kylo, I'm serious.”

He sighed and looked up and over at the window behind her. “It was cheap as shit. And it's one of those pay-per things. Like, you buy the card and it lasts you the month or whatever.” Like that was going to make her keep the thing any more than if he'd told her he'd spent his whole paycheck on it.

“I don't want it.” She tried shoving it at him again.

He shook his head and walked past her without the damned thing. “I didn't buy any minutes or whatever. You can handle that. They sell it at Wal-Mart.”

She was absolutely simmering with rage. “Kylo! I do _not_ need you to buy me a fucking phone.”

He shrugged. “Too late.”

She glared at him. “I have lived my whole life without a cellphone. I don't want one!”

He shrugged again. “Just. Keep it. It's not a big deal.”

It _was_ a big deal. To her. She didn't need him to buy her things. That wasn't what this was. Whatever they were doing it, it was _not_ about money or gifts. And she would be damned if she was going to let this become about that.

He didn't turn to her, but he did keep talking. He was obviously uncomfortable. “If.. Whatever we're doing.. Whatever this is. If we're really doing this, I don't want it to be about accidentally running into each other when one or the other is drunk. That's how people get caught.” His profile was to her and she could see his adam's apple bob. “You don't have to use it all the time. You don't have to keep it on you or even charge it regularly or use it to call anyone else. I don't care. I just want to be able to get a hold of you if I need to.”

The hand holding out the phone dropped to her side. Well. She could admit that made sense. She blushed bright pink at the implication. “So. It's a booty-call phone.”

He shrugged and looked down at his feet again, his jaw working tightly. “If that's how you want to think about it.” His voice was tight, too. No wonder he looked so uncomfortable. She felt uncomfortable now, too.

She sighed and shook her head. What was she doing? How had her life come to this? Her boyfriend's best friend dropping by to give her a way to get in touch with her about their clandestine extracurricular activities. She gripped the phone tightly.

He was talking again. “I put my number in it already. You don't.” he sighed again. “You never have to use it, you never have to call me. I get it. But. Just in case. Or whatever. I don't know.” He kicked her couch. “It's not just for.. you know, _that_. If you need anything. Or it's an emergency or whatever. It's not safe to live in this city without a way to get a hold of someone.” He almost looked angry that he even had to be having this conversation. It wasn't like she'd asked for this.

She rolled her eyes. “So. When should I expect the first dick pic?”

That got him to turn back to her. She pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing. This whole situation was absolutely ridiculous. He whirled around on her, his face bright red. He ran a hand through his hair. “That's _not_! I wouldn't..” He growled in what could only be assumed was frustration.

She rolled her eyes again. “Okay, Kylo.” She tore the towel off her head and walked into the bathroom, still talking. “You don't get to hand me a phone so you can call me when you want my mouth on your cock and then try to make this about altruism. It's not like I've never see it before, anyway.” She grinned at herself in the mirror as she dragged a comb through her hair. She'd had a really long day at the garage and she really was not in the mood to assuage his virtue.

He was still in the living room. Not like her apartment was large enough for it to make any kind of difference in the volume of their conversation. “Hey! You _asked_ for that.”

She sighed. Maybe she had. Tequila always made her make poor life decisions.

“Whatever.” She grinned as she pulled her hair up into her normal buns. “Maybe I'll be the one sending you naked shots.” It was really too much fun ribbing him like this.

She thought she heard him choke in the other room. That made her grin even wider. How was it that they were having a torrid affair and he was _still_ some kind of shy, tense nerd around her?

She tossed the ratty robe over the door of the bathroom and walked out into the living space in her underwear. Because he could fucking deal with her nudity like an adult.

He was just standing in her apartment, adamantly staring out her window. He was such a child sometimes.

When he stood there for several more minutes while she dug around in her hamper for her jeans, she finally sighed and stood back up. “So. You gave me the cock-phone. Was there something else I could do for you..?” She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

He jumped a bit when she spoke, like he'd forgotten she was there or something. Which made no sense. They were in _her_ apartment, after all. She rolled her eyes. He was such a dork sometimes.

He turned back to her again, but still wouldn't look at her. She had a shirt balled up in her hands, but still hesitated to pull it on. She watched him swallow and actively look everywhere but her. He shook his head. “No. Nope. That was it.” Was he turning red?

She dropped the shirt to the floor and strode up to him. “You're sure about that..?” She bit her lip provocatively and slid her fingers up his chest towards his shoulder. He nodded emphatically and took a step back. She reached for his jeans and pulled him back to her by his belt loops. He grunted when their chests collided. She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, nuzzling her nose against the line of his jaw. “Just came here to give me the phone you want to call me on when you want me to suck your cock..?”

She felt him shiver and his hands went to her hips, gripping her tightly. “I told you. It doesn't.. That's not..”

He was adorably dense. How had they ever gotten to this point, to them fucking, when he was an absolute prude?

She pulled back a bit and looked at him pointedly. “What if that _is_ what I want it to be?” She leaned forward and bit him on that narrow chin of his. He was infuriatingly handsome sometimes. Even when he was obtuse.

He spluttered a bit, but at least he was looking at her now. His hands seemed to move of their own accord, slipping into the waist of her panties to press his fingers into the roundness of her bottom. She grinned at him. “I know what you want, Ben.” She took his bottom lip between her teeth, letting it snap back with a plop. “Even if you don't want to say it.” She took his lips with her own greedily then, and he pulled her even tighter against his body. She could feel how turned on he was. 'Only here for the phone.' _Sure_.

She ran her hands up under his teeshirt, caressing his muscled torso. She fucking loved his chest. Nothing on earth compared to a shirtless Ben Solo. She let her hands slide back down his stomach to pull at his jeans, trying to get them open without pulling away from their heated kisses. When she finally succeeded in opening the damned garment enough, she slipped her hand inside to stroke that lovely bulge she was so hot for. Whatever Gods were up there above them had put a little extra attention on this man when they formed him. And she was thankful, god was she thankful.

He moaned into her mouth and started to walk her backwards towards her bed. She grinned against him and stumbled back to kneel on the bed. She leaned down into him to take that succulent cock into her mouth when he pulled back a bit, hunching over so his hips were away from her. He gently pushed on her shoulders, sending her lying back on the bed. “Let me taste you this time.”

Ben could be a man of few words sometimes, but damned if he didn't say just the right ones.

He knelt before her and kissed his way up her inner thighs, lavishing every square inch of skin he could reach with his lips and tongue. She tossed her head back and moaned softly, wriggling her hips in invitation. He pushed his hand onto her belly and stopped her squirming, obviously unmoved by her impatience as he didn't speed up at all. When she tried to pull him closer to where she wanted him, he gave her a quick nip on the thigh near the seam of her panties and she yelped.

“You can sit there and enjoy it, or I can hold you down.” He was fucking growling at her again. Christ, how did he get his voice to _do_ that?

She gave off an impatient huff and ran her hands into her own hair, pulling it from the buns messily. The offer to take her roughly was quite tempting, but she laid back and let him have his way. She was dying to see where he was going to take this, how far he wanted to go. Let him take the lead for once. Aside from that first time, he always let her have her way, she could at least return the favor.

So, she laid still like he wanted, but she couldn't help pouting at him. “Please, Ben. Don't be a tease.”

He chuckled and pulled at her underwear with his teeth. She gasped at the feel of him scraping against her sensitive skin. She was so turned on. For him, of all people. Fucking Ben Solo. The most infuriating man in the world. All she ever wanted to do was fight with him or fuck him. That couldn't be healthy, could it?

He finally took mercy on her and slid his fingers inside the leg of her panties and brushed them aside. He pulled her soft lips open and just stared down at her for what felt like forever. She could feel his hot breath against her moist center and she shivered. He murmured something to himself before finally diving into her wetness. His tongue was warm and thick, and her breath hitched out of her lungs as she felt him start to stroke her with long, soft licks with the flat of his tongue. She moaned his name and arched her hips off the bed. He hooked his arms around her thighs and pulled her closer to his face, his tongue pressing into her urgently. He spread her wider, wiggling his face into her to take her deeper, and his nose bumped against her clit. She gasped and snapped her hips up, chasing the feeling. When he finally had her positioned just how he wanted her, he set up a grueling rhythm, tonguing her with precise strokes and licks meant to maximize her pleasure. Her entire life seemed to pinpoint down to the spot where his mouth was connected to her. She moaned and cried out indecently, a mixture of 'oh, God's, 'please's, 'that's it, right there's, and several combinations of curses and his name.

Her back was arched off the bed, he had her soft backside in his hands, and she was pressing herself up onto her toes, her legs shaking from the effort and the pleasure. He ate her out like he was on death row and she was his last meal, like she was manna sent from heaven, like she was some fucking sacred fruit from the Elysian Fields. He drank from her like she was a cup he could never get his fill from. And she was left to gasp and pant and sweat and writhe on the bed under him, her only recourse to claw at the sheets or his hair and shudder.

When he replaced his tongue with his fingers and glided his mouth up to suck and lathe at her hard little nubbin, she positively quaked. Her voice was thin and reedy when she moaned, “Oh, Ben!” She worked herself desperately against his mouth and fingers, grabbing onto her small breasts and squeezing through her bra for lack of anything else to hold onto and for the added sensation. He was a fucking magician with that mouth. Those lips were practically made to suck and tease her.

The addition of his fingers was too much, and she panted and gasped under him, writhing. “Ben! Oh, God..” She tossed her head to the side and pressed against him. “Right there. I'm gonna cum. Oh, Jesus.” She was hopeless against the onslaught of pleasure, almost vibrating with the feeling. “Ben! Please!” Finally, the feeling snapped and drove her headlong into the void. Her voice rose even further, practically screaming. “Ben! I'm coming! I'm coming!!”

Before she had even fully come down from her orgasm, he was on top of her. He'd lost his shirt somewhere along the way, and his jeans hung low across his hips, his dick standing proudly through his fly. He plunged straight into her like he couldn't wait another second to feel her grasping around his cock, tearing her panties to get what he wanted. His mouth found hers desperately as he thrust into her, his hands pressing her thighs back tightly against her chest to spread her even wider for him. She grasped at him, clung to him as he fucked her, sobbing as he ruthlessly slammed into her oversensitive skin.

He ducked his face from her, burying it into her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, digging his hands into her shoulders to pull her even tighter to him with every thrust. He shook his head slightly against her skin as he jackhammered into her over and over again. “Sorry..” he was murmuring to her. “I can't.. I have to.. Nggh..” He was completely incoherent, lost in his pleasure. But she got the gist. It wasn't surprising after all. What they did had never been gentle, and it wasn't like that was what she needed from him anyway. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in his ear, letting him know without words that she was fine, that she wanted this, wanted him. She didn't care how sore she was going to be later, she needed that cock more than anything right then. He was the only one who could make her feel this way, feel this full and this stretched. She clung to him tightly as he took her, both of them completely devoid of control.

The bed shook under them, the headboard banging loudly against the wall. But she had no room in her mind to even contemplate how bothered her neighbors might be. The only thing she could concentrate on was Ben. He was moaning almost as loudly as she was, which was a feat. It heightened her pleasure even more to know that she was the only who could make this quiet, morose man into a shuddering pile of want. All for her. She was the only one who got to see this side of him, this vulnerability.

She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled his face back up to hers for a kiss. It wasn't elegant. It was sloppy and wet, his face still covered with her arousal, and he tasted salty and musky because of her. But she didn't care. She needed to taste him, to feel him, to taste _herself_ on him. It was almost like she had branded him, marked him irrevocably. He was _hers_. It made her feel so powerful.

He pulled one arm from under her and reached down between them to stroke her roughly. She gasped and bucked against his hand, her clit still so sensitive from his tongue. He bit her neck, hard, and moaned into her ear. “I need you to come, Rey..” She could feel him shudder over her. “I need to feel you come.” His hips slammed into hers, his thumb drawing meaningless shapes on her, drawing her closer to that peak again. All she could do was nod as he took her. God, she needed it, needed him. Needed his hands and his mouth and his cock. Needed his strength, his chest and shoulders. Needed those piercing eyes. _Fuck_.

His hips stuttered against her and he slowed his movements. She clutched at him and shook her head. “No! Please, Ben. Don't stop. I'm so close!” She stiffened under him as he slammed into her once more, just how she liked it. Gasped and clutched at him, whined her pleasure.

He was pounding into her with abandon now, his hand on her cunt shaking. “Christ, Rey.. I wanna come on you..” She moaned at the implication, her mind immediately taking that image and running with it. “Wanna come all over you.” She nodded, her voice lost somewhere in the ether. “Let me come on you, Rey.”

She moaned and arched into him, her body taut as a bowstring. “Yes! Jesus, Ben. Please. Anything. So close..” She tilted her hips against him and he hit her at _just_ the right angle. “Oh fuck! Come on me, cover me with it.” She gasped as he veritably pummeled her gspot. “Ben!”

She came screaming for him, her limbs tightening around him, her wetness grasping at him desperately. His face almost looked anguished as he fucked her through her orgasm, his hair sticking to the sweat on his face, his jaw clenching. When she finally fell back against the bed, a limp, boneless pile of pleasure, he groaned deeply and pulled out of her. He shuffled up the bed, kneeling over her torso. He clawed at her bra, pulling it down as far as he could. He planted one hand heavily on the bed next to her shoulder and used his right to jerk himself quickly. It only took him a few pumps before he was gasping and coming, thick splatters of white painting her chest and collarbones all the way up to her chin. He watched her avidly as he came on her, a murmured 'oh, shit..' leaking from him. He hunched in on himself, twitching and gasping as he forced the last drops of pleasure from himself.

He collapsed on her, chest to chest, when he'd finished, smashing the sticky fluid between them. He chuckled a bit and kissed her lazily as he tried to catch his breath. Her arms went around him and clutched him tightly to her, nuzzling into his overheated skin.

“Mmmmm. Now I need another shower..”

His post-coital laughter was probably the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

 


End file.
